Now That's What I Call Disco
Now That's What I Call Disco or Now Disco is a triple-disc compilation album which was released in the United Kingdom on 23 August 2013 and Ireland on 26 August 2013. It features 62 classic disco hits from the disco era. Track listing CD 1: # Chic: "Good Times" # The Jacksons: "Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground)" # Sister Sledge : "We Are Family" # The Trammps : "Disco Inferno" # Earth, Wind & Fire : "Boogie Wonderland" # Donna Summer : "I Feel Love" # Diana Ross : "Upside Down" # Village People : "Y.M.C.A." # Kool & The Gang : "Celebration" # Boney M. : "Rasputin" # Gloria Gaynor : "I Will Survive" # Abba : "Dancing Queen" # Tavares : "More Than A Woman" # Ottawan : "D.I.S.C.O." # The Ritchie Family : "The Best Disco In Town" # KC & The Sunshine Band : "Get Down Tonight" # Shalamar : "A Night to Remember" # Lipps Inc. : "Funkytown" # Evelyn "Champagne" King : "Shame" # Candi Staton : "Young Hearts Run Free" # Rose Royce : "Is It Love You're After" CD 2: # Sister Sledge : "He's The Greatest Dancer" # KC & The Sunshine Band : "That's The Way (I Like It)" # Donna Summer : "Hot Stuff" # Diana Ross : "I'm Coming Out" # Rufus & Chaka Khan : "Ain't Nobody" # Labelle : "Lady Marmalade" # Gibson Brothers : "Cuba" # Village People : "In The Navy" # Kool & The Gang : "Ladies' Night" # The Real Thing : "Can You Feel The Force?" # The Gap Band : "Oops Up Side Your Head" # Heatwave : "Boogie Nights" # The Michael Zager Band : "Let's All Chant" # The Hues Corporation: "Rock The Boat" # Barry White : "You're The First, The Last, My Everything" # George McCrae : "Rock Your Body" # Van McCoy & The Soul City Symphony : "The Hustle" # The Whispers : "And The Beat Goes On" # McFadden & Whitehead : "Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now" # Narada Michael Walden : "I Shoulda Loved Ya" # Stacy Lattisaw : "Jump To The Beat" CD 3: # The Jacksons : "Blame It on the Boogie" # Chic: "Le Freak" # Rose Royce : "Car Wash" # Earth, Wind & Fire : "September" # Odyssey : "Native New Yorker" # Sheila B. Devotion : "Spacer" # Sylvester : "You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" # A Taste Of Honey : "Boogie Oogie Oogie" # Silver Convention : "Get Up And Boogie" # Yvonne Elliman : "If I Can't Have You" # Anita Ward : "Ring My Bell" # Cheryl Lynn : "Got To Be Real" # Alicia Bridges : "I Love The Nightlife" # Chaka Khan : "I'm Every Woman" # Thelma Houston : "Don't Leave Me This Way" # Yarbrough & Peoples : "Don't Stop The Music" # Dan Hartman : "Relight My Fire" # Patrice Rushen : "Forget Me Nots # Quincy Jones : "Ai No Corrida" # Cerrone : "Supernature" # Two Man Sound : "Que Tal America" Trivia * Lipps Inc.'s "Funkytown" is the last disco song of the disco era (1974-1980) until disco lost its popularity on July 12, 1979 (Disco Demolition Day). * Rufus & Chaka Khan's "Ain't Nobody" is not really considered a disco song. Category:Summer Releases Category:Special